Transparency Jutsu
by PrincessPika
Summary: The boys learn a new jutsu. But with new knowledge, comes new responsibility. Will they get caught? Rated T for language and some content.
1. Chapter 1: A New Genjutsu

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-san.**

**Pairings are:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

This is set when they are all 12/13, before then final Chuunin exams, during the 1 month training.

And yes, I think Jiraiya did in fact promise to show Kakashi the transparency jutsu.

-Pika-chan

Gonna be a two, or three shot.

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Genjutsu**

"So, I guess I should show them the transapency jutsu too, since it might come in handy." Jiraiya told Kakashi, who were both walking towards the training area, Naruto and Sasuke walking behind, arguing over something.

"Good Idea." Kakashi agreed, and added,"By the way, when is the new Icha Icha book coming out? I've been excited."

"Soon, soon. There should be a movie coming out shortly." Jiraiya said, staring at some girls.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked, a pissed look on his face.

"Oi, we are going to go get Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji." Kakashi answered, and almost immedialtely, Naruto started yelling.

"NEJI?? I'm supposed to fight him!! And Ero-sennin, why do we need Sasuke-teme, Neji-teme and Shikamaru for, anyways?" Naruto asked, and Jiraiya sighed.

"Stop calling me that, you brat! And, Kakashi and I are going to teach you a new jutsu that might come in handy." Jiraiya explained, as the 4 guys got to the training field, with Shikamaru lying on his back, staring at clouds, and Neji practicing his taijutsu on an unsuspecting tree.

"Ohayo!" Naruto called, running over to the two boys.

"Hn. Uchiha, Uzumaki. Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said, acknowledging them

"Hyuga, Nara." Sasuke said coldly, and sighed."Is this going to be long, I have training."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya-ama, Kakashi-sensei." Shoikamaru lazily said, and sat up.

"No, no. This is a jutsu called the Transparency jutsu. Let's the user become invisible for a pretty long time." Kakashi said, his lone eye arching.

"Quite useful for peeping." Jiraiya said, and the 4 genins sweatdropped.

"Or on missions." Kakashi quickly added, seeing the boys had the 'this-is-gonna-be-nasty' look on their faces.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji grunted, looking bored.

"Awesome! Who we gonna spy on?" Naruto exclaimed, and got himself hit over the head by Shikamaru.

"What a drag, I was going to look at clouds all day. This better not take long." Shikamaru sighed, and Jiraiya started doing hand signs.

After about an hour of attempts, they all got it, some quicker then others.

It took Neji about 15 minutes, Sasuke did his perfectly in 15, Shikamaru, once he awoke, took 30 minutes, and Naruto took a pretty long 44 minutes.

"So, who we gonna spy on?" Shikamaru asked boredly, and at that precise point, Jiraiya and Kakashi dispaareared.

"Hmm, I got an idea!" Naruto said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh-oh." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn. This better not take long, I have training with Tenten." Neji said, and Naruto smiled

"Precisely. We. Are. Going. To. Spy. On. The. GIRLS!" Naruto said, and Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Tch, dobe." He aid, and Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, I forgot, you wanna spy on guys, Sasu-GAY!" He shouted, and BAM! Naruto was sent flying into a tree.

"I'm not gay, baka." Sasuke simply said, and sighed.

"Better get this over with. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, and the 4 boys began doing the hand signs,


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Eyes

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings are:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

This is set when they are all 12/13, before then final Chuunin exams, during the 1 month training.

And yes, I think Jiraiya did in fact promise to show Kakashi the transparency jutsu.

-Pika-chan

Gonna be a 5 shot, probably.

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secret Eyes**

"I LOVE this song!" Sakura yelled out, and smiled. The boys had already found their 'targets', who luckily, were together, walking down a street, listening to Sakura and Ino's I-pods.

"Y-yeah, it kinda suits y-you and Uchiha-san." Hinata timidly muttered.

"Yeah, Forehead, it kinda does." Tenten said, and smiled.

"Hmm. It's obvious that Sasuke-kun likes ME! I mean, why wouldn't he?" Ino said, and Sakura glared at her.

"Because HE likes ME, Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun is MY teammate. Besides, I thought you liked Shi-ka-ma-ru." Sakura said, sounding out the syllables in Shikamaru's name..

"W-WHAT?? SHIKAMARU, THE BIGGEST LAZY ASS IN KONAHA!!! YOU INSANE????" Ino yelled out, and the passerbys looked at her, and ran.

"At least none of you likes who I like." Tenten muttered to Hinata, who nodded, and smiled.

"Y-yeah, n-no o-one i-in a-all o-of K-konaha L-likes who I like." She stuttered out, blushing bright red.

"Calm down, you two."Tenten said, sighing, and Hinata restrained Ino, while Tenten restrained Sakura.

"Yeah, you two got it good. No one in ALL of Konaha, or in all of the world for that matter, would be crushing on Naruto, Hinata. You are So lucky at that." Sakura said, obviously oblivious to the spies.

* * *

"H-hinata l-likes m-me?" Naruto stuttered out, blushing. 

"OBVIOUSLY!" The other 3 whisper yelled, and flicked the baka.

"Cool, I kinda like her too." Naruto said, and Neji punched him.

"Do anything to her, and I will personally kill you." He hissed.

* * *

"But you gotta admit, Ino, the way he caught you during the Forest of Death, you would've been blushing." Sakura teased, elbowing the girl.

"Well, uh, he IS my best friend, Sakura. I can't like him in THAT way, even though deep inside, I kinda do." Ino whispered, blushing lightly.

"THAT'S AWESOME, PIG!!! NOW YOU CAN STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN AND START LIKING SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled out, smiling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BILLBOARD BROW! I SAID THAT I MAYBE KINDA SORTA LIKED HIM, BUT SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!!!!!!" Ino yelled back, causing everyone halfway to the Land of the Waves to be partially deaf.

"Yo, calm down." Tenten said, sighing."You two are beyond boy crazy." She muttered.

"Easy for you to say, Bun-Bun, It's obvios Neji likes you." Sakura and Ino both said.

"Y-yeah, Nii-san does mention your name alot." Hinata said, smiling.

"R-really?" Tenten whispered, blushing light pink."Cool."

* * *

"Duuuuddddeeeee." Naruto said, elbowing Neji in the ribs. Painfully. "You like Bun-bun?"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"I'll translate that to 'HELL YA!'" Naruto whisper yelled.

"Tell a soul, and I'll kill you at the Chuunin exams." Neji hissed.

"Hell no, I'll be the one to hurt you for what you did to Hinata." Naruto growled.

"They're on the move!" Sasuke whispered, and the 4 ran after their teammates(But not in Hinata's case)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Hns and Kunais

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairings are:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

This is set when they are all 12/13, before then final Chuunin exams, during the 1 month training.

And yes, I think Jiraiya did in fact promise to show Kakashi the transparency jutsu.

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hns and Kunais**

"Don't cha just LOVE this dress?" asked Sakura 45 minutes later, as the girls emerged from the store.

"Well, I like mines more!" Ino announced.

"Yeah, but mines suits me better." Tenten added, smirking.

"M-mine i-is v-very p-pretty, arigatou for p-pointing it o-out, S-sakura." Hinata stuttered, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, is it just me, or do you get the feeling that we are followed." Tenten suddenly whispered.

"Yeah." Ino whispered back.

"Hai." Sakura whispered, and smiled.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered, and a minute later blushed bright crimson.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura whispered.

"Who is it?" Ino asked, watching Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san, Neji nii-san and Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered, and the rest of the girls gasped.

"They must've been using the Transparency Jutsu I heard Kakashi-sensei talk about." Sakura said, and smiled evily.

"Let's do it." Tenten said, and the girls winked at each other.

* * *

"Why are they suddenly whispering?" Naruto asked, watching the girls.

"Might be onto us." Shikamaru suggested, still getting over the shock of what Ino said.

"Nah, they probably just noticed some shoes or something, and didn't want all of the Fire Country to hear." Neji said, sighing.

"Hn. Just watch." Sasuke said, watching the girls.

* * *

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled out, and smiled. 

"Forehead, keep it down." Ino stage whispered."I don't want all of the world to hear."

"Well then, Ino, Tell us then. We've been dying to hear!" Tenten said, smiling.

"Well, I read in a book that the best way to get guys is to act hard-to-get, and to keep secretly slipping in what you like and hate in a man." Ino aid, smiling.

"I like my men tall, smart, and handsome." Ino announced.

"I like 'em smart, cool, fearless, brave , hot and most importantly, honest." Tenten said, smirking.

" S-smart, H-honest, B-brave, D-determined, P-perseverent and h-handsome." Hinata said, blushing.

" Sexy, Hot, Brave, Intelligent, a great ninja and cool." Sakura said proudly, making a peace sign.

"And what I hate is a liar and a spy!" The girls said at the exact same time, each throwing a shuriken at the tree where the boys were perched. Sadly, they didn't have time to prpoerly aim, but the shuriken hit the tree, and an explosive note on each of them blew up.

"AHH!" They screamed, minus Neji and Sasuke, and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Tenten asked, looking down at them.

"Why, Tenten, I believe these are spies." Sakura said, joining the Weapons Mistress.

"But what information do they want, anyways?" Ino asked, smirking.

"M-maybe they wanted to k-know us a b-bit b-better." Hinata said, stuttering.

"So, explain yourselves, boys." Ino said, glaring.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted."Dobe's idea."

"It was not!" Naruto yelled out, and after a minute of glares, he sighed. "It was a SUGGESTION, Sasuke-teme."

"What a drag." Shikamaru said, and stoodf up, soon joined by Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, well, how should we punish them, ladies?" Sakura asked.

"I have an idea." Ino said, an evil look on her face.

"RUN!" The guys all yelled and ran away as fast as possible.

"Got 'em good, didn't we?" Tenten asked, laughing.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Next time, we should just do one thing." Sakura said.

"SHOPPING BUDDIES!" The girls yelled out, and started laughing.


End file.
